Why Me?
by MorganPotter3
Summary: Why me? Everything seems to happen to two people. Incidentally, the two who love each other most in the world. Harry and Ginny expect that their friends and family will be happy with their new arrangement, but what happens when Ron, Fred, George, Arthur and Molly Weasley of all people disapprove? Sorry it's a sucky summary plz read! Rated T for kissing scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey guys! I know I'm a bit late on the whole Harry Potter Fanfic train but I figure if I still read them then others may too, So this is my first Harry/Ginny fic!

Disclaimer: this goes for every chapter. I do not own anything you may recognize.

So here it is!

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining down on the pale red colored walls and a short 16-year-old girl was lying on her bed, breathing in the smell of bacon as she tried desperately to remember anything about what had happened last night. _It's not like I was drinking so why can't I remember? _She asked herself, sitting up and stretching. Her eyes were clouded and her auburn hair glinted in the rays coming from her window.

"Breakfast!" She heard her mother yell from the kitchen. She let out a groan and opened her door allowing the scent to consume her and fill her lungs. Taking a deep breath and silently praying she could remember what had happened, she rounded the corner to go downstairs. She absent-mindedly walked down the hall. BANG! She toppled over and landed on the floor. Eyes closed in shock she inhaled slowly, trying to recover herself.

She let one chocolate brown eye open and it met with an emerald green one. Quickly she opened her other eye and tried her hardest to stay calm, despite what had just happened. "Ginny." The raven haired boy spoke softly from atop her, where he had landed after he bumped into her. "I was just on my way to the bathroom." He said. Ginny gave a small nod and, realizing their awkward position, Harry muttered a small apology and helped her to her feet.

"No worries. I was just on my way to breakfast. When did you get here?" She spoke rather quickly and despite the small grin on Harry's face, felt quite stupid.

"Just a few hours ago. I flooed in. Scared Ron senseless. Hermione's here too. She's downstairs waiting for you actually; says she has some girl talk for you." He explained. Ginny smiled at this. She hadn't seen Hermione all summer.

"Well I'd better go then. Anyway, I'll talk to you later." With a small exchange of smiles, the pair of them headed their separate ways and Ginny ran down the stairs, excited by the thought of seeing her long-lost best friend. She had barely made it off the bottom step before being crushed in a hug and dragged off by the bushy haired girl. "It's been too long!" The redhead exclaimed eagerly. Getting nothing but a small nod from her friend, a frown spread over her face. "What's the matter?" She asked, waiting for a response.

"I think I'm in love."

A/N – I know it's a short chapter but it's a glimpse of what's coming. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny gaped at her friend. Seeing the red blush creep up on Hermione's features, she quickly recovered and let a smirk play across her lips. "Well, well, well. It's about time you realized it." Ginny folded her arms and stifled a laugh as the brunette in front of her held a look of pure shock.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "H-How did you know? I didn't until last month." Despite how smart the 16-year-old was, Ginny never ceased to impress her.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you like him 'Mione. I mean I always knew you had a thing for Ron." Ginny replied, a full on smile gracing her features. "I think it's about time he realizes what he's missing out on." With no more than a wink, the girls trotted up the staircase into Ginny's room and began.

An hour later, Hermione made her way slowly down the stairs toward the kitchen table. There she could see Fred, George, Harry, and most importantly, Ron. All heads swivelled in her direction as she reached the bottom of the stairs. A pink tint filled her cheeks as she made her way into the room and poured herself a cold glass of water, the boys taking in her appearance. Ron's eyes lingered on her, trying to interpret her now-straight hair, and the pair of shorts that – with the help of his sister – she paired with a plaid blouse. His eyes met hers and they each fought back the urge to gape.

Ginny observed each of the boys' faces as she stood behind her best friend/masterpiece. Feeling a swell of pride, she looked over Harry's face and couldn't help but feel slightly sorry that it was not Harry looking at her the way Ron was Hermione. All thoughts were interrupted as her mother entered the room, starting on making lunch for the family and their guests. Ginny announced that she was going to be outside in the garden before leaving the kitchen.

Crookshanks brushed past her leg as she made her way to the bench in the back of the house. Ginny sighed and took a seat, wondering how come the only guys who ever paid any attention to her were gits like Dean Thomas. Sure, she had agreed to go out with him and even snogged him once, but the small bit of happiness he had brought her was nothing compared to how she felt when Harry was around. Looking into his eyes she always felt wonderful. _Complete_. As if he was the small part of her soul that never seemed to be there when she needed courage, strength, or happiness. Harry Potter would never feel remotely close to how she did for him though. She knew this deep down but still it pained her when she saw happy couples on the street, or watched one of those sappy muggle movies that Hermione had lent her. Sighing, Ginny looked out into the clear, blue atmosphere surrounding her. "Why will I never have that?" She asked herself aloud.

"Have what?" Startled, she let out a small yelp and smacked the boy sitting beside her. "Ouch!" Harry said, laughing at her behavior. Heart pounding in her chest, she shot him a glare.

"Love." She answered before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away from the green eyes that she loved so much.

"And who says you'll never have that?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders and using the other one to turn her head toward him once again. Ginny could feel the heat caress her cheeks as his hand moved back down to his lap. "In fact, I _may_ know of someone who quite fancies you." His words surprised her. _Not you_. She said in her head as he continued. "He says that your smile lights up his darkest moments and your eyes taunt him in his wildest of dreams." His eyes were now boring into hers and she worried that he could see the love she had built up for him over the years.

"And who might that be?" She asked him, biting her lip.

"I'll give you a hint." He said. Deciding that this was enough for now, Ginny nodded. Taking this as his cue to continue, Harry smiled. "He's getting really nervous sitting here with you." His words hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to fight to control the happy tears burning the corner of her eyes. A smile broke out on her face and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. He returned the hug and let his own head rest in her fiery hair. Each teen held on to the other one as if they were afraid to lose the other. After what seemed like hours, they reluctantly pulled back, silly grins plastered on their faces. They looked into one another's eyes and quickly got lost in their own pools of emotion.

Before they knew it, their faces were merely inches apart, and their heartbeats were sounding loud in their ears. Ginny's eyes closed lightly and then, right there on the bench in the garden, it finally happened. Their lips brushed lightly, and a small shock coursed through Ginny's whole body, threatening to take over her brain. Harry was guiding her along nonetheless as he pushed his lips more firmly onto hers.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!" was the last thing she heard before the darkness swirled in front of her eyes.

A/N: So! There's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I hope I continue to get them! ;) Anyways, I know it seems sudden on Harry's part but it will be explained. Hope you liked it!


End file.
